


Chuck S1E10: Thanksgiving Muff

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Sex, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Anna gets Ellie as her just desserts.





	

This is set in the TV show Chuck. This story focuses on the character Ellie Bartowski and Anna Wu.

The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, look elsewhere. 

Thank you BDD for editing.

*

“It's not Thanksgiving without sweet potatoes covered in marshmallows.” Ellie Bartowski commented, noticing her brother’s dorky friend, Morgan, eyes light up when she said this. It was a dish of hers that he had always loved, and salivated at the thought of her making it each year for Thanksgiving.

“Okay, Ellie, I got to tell you right now, I am getting really excited.” Morgan commented back, a big grin spreading across his face, failing to notice the quite opposite look on his new girlfriend’s face. 

His girlfriend, Anna Wu, worked with Morgan and Ellie’s brother at the local Buymore. She had spent years listening to Morgan fantasize about Ellie and his major crush on her was well known. Ellie had never returned the feelings, but Morgan never seemed to give up, until he started his relationship with Anna. 

She could never be sure he was over her, and his behavior and comments tonight were making her think he wasn’t quite over her. He had been complimenting virtually everything Ellie was doing, especially her cooking, something Anna felt she wasn’t very good at.

“Oh, god. Oh, god.” Morgan moaned, as he placed the first spoonful of his favorite treat into his mouth, oblivious to all that was going through Anna’s mind right beside him. She was giving both him and Ellie a look of seething rage without being too obvious, not wanting to blow up, but finding it harder and harder not to, as Morgan’s antics started to pile up. 

“Good?” Ellie inquired, disregarding the obvious bliss spread across Morgan’s face and just wanting to hear how good a job she had done. She never returned Morgan’s affections but she had to admit that having him praise her every move occasionally was a welcome quirk that made him just bearable enough for her not to hate him.

“So good.” Morgan sighed back, a look of utter contentment on his face as he felt the first bite slowly slide down over his taste-buds and into his gullet. Anna found this too be too much and felt herself pushing away from the table and standing up in a huff.

“Fine, Ellie! You can have him.” Anna practically shouted at the immediately confused, and somewhat alarmed Ellie before she left the room while completely ignoring Morgan. 

She had stood up and walked off without thinking, which ended up with her walking all the way down the hall towards the bedrooms and coincidentally ending up in Ellie’s room. Not knowing what to do she sat herself down on the bed and fumed for a while thinking of her next move.

In the other room Ellie, while bewildered and slightly embarrassed at herself, tried to take stock of the situation and think of what to do next. As she saw Morgan finally make up his mind on what to do and start moving towards the hall to talk to Anna, Ellie stopped him.

“Maybe I should talk to her first, this isn’t really something you’re great at. Plus, it’s sort of my fault.” Ellie said, trying to be reaffirming, but not wanting Morgan to go in there and screw things up like he normally does. Furthermore, she knew she had been somewhat keeping Morgan around all these years for moments like this where he was basically a walking ego boost for her, and now that he had a girlfriend it was rude of her to continue to do that.

“Just let us girls talk it out for a bit, and don’t try and come and fix it before I do what I can okay?” Ellie finished, glaring at Morgan until he gulped and nodded. Ellie then moved down the hall to the bedrooms. She thought she heard something in Chuck’s room, but ignored it as she was focused on her task now.

Ellie approached the bedroom and knocked, not noticing the irony of her knocking on her own bedroom’s door. Ellie didn’t hear anything but decided to step in anyway, wanting to get this through as quick as possible but knowing it could be a while. She closed the door behind her and stared down at Anna, still trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say.

Anna Wu is a petite Asian girl with a quick wit along with a dirty mouth and mind. Standing just over 5 feet and maintaining her body quite well to match her stature. Her typical ponytails were ditched for the dinner and she had her jet-black hair straight down to her shoulders. Wearing a strapless black dress, an unusual look for the geeky tomboy, that ended quite a bit above her knees, revealing her toned legs, all capped off with heels to help make her seem taller. She had a cute teeny pair of tits to match her body and a nice firm ass to go along with them.

Ellie was quite the opposite in many regards. She was tall, with an extremely curvaceous body. A hefty pair of tits adorned her chest and an insane booty was on the other side. She was wearing a black sweater with a V-neck that went way down and showed off a lot of her ample cleavage. Along with this was a pair of jeans that looked as if they were painted on and made sure her perfectly plump backside was on full display. Her wavy brown hair cascaded down the sides of her face and just past her shoulders.

Before Ellie could figure out what she wanted to say, Anna leaped up and quickly covered the distance between them, a fire in her eyes that scared Ellie a bit. Ellie, covering up for her startled response started blathering out whatever she could think of first.

“I don’t know what you think is going on, but I promise there is nothing between Morgan and me,” Ellie said, trying to fix the situation as quickly and easily as possible. She even laughed a bit at the end of her sentence to try and highlight how silly she found the notion of her and Morgan.

“Bullshit,” Anna retorted, fed up of Ellie after what she had seen so far. “I see the way you lead him on, and how he follows you around like a little puppy. You make sure to just often enough do something nice in return that he keeps this whole thing going.” Anna finished, poking her finger at Ellie’s sternum, just above her cleavage, to further emphasize her point.

Ellie felt that was a bit unfair, sure she was occasionally nice to the little man, but it was mostly because he was her brothers best friend, right? Although she had to admit, his compliments were a pick-me-up she often abused, and his stare while usually creepy would sometimes give her the confidence boost she craved. Plus, she could recall herself occasionally noticing when his attention toward her was waning and she went out of her way to dress a bit more proactively or speak nicely to him. Maybe she was in her own way stringing him along.

“Ok, maybe you’re right,” Ellie started to say, wanting to apologize, and wanting it to be as sincere as she could make it. “Most of the time he is annoying or even possibly weird, but I guess, maybe, sometimes I like the way he looks at me and dotes over everything I do and wear.” Ellie finished, stammering as Anna expression didn’t seem to change in the slightest. Plus, as she talked Anna had slowly backed her up, digging her finger deeper into Ellies sternum as she talked.

“Again with the bullshit,” Anna finally replied. “I’ve seen women like you my whole life. Just because you have a pretty face…” Anna started her speech, standing on her tiptoes to try and match Ellie’s height and moved her face within inches of Ellies. With every word Ellie, could feel Anna’s breath hit her face, a menacing and spiteful tone coming from the smaller woman in front of her.

“… and big tits…” Anna continued, her face still near Ellies and without breaking eye contact let her hands trail towards Ellie’s breasts which she grabbed abruptly and gave a firm squeeze. Ellie let out a shocked little gasp. Her tits were still being squeezed and even tweaked a little, almost as if Anna were sizing them up, as their faces got closer and closer.

“… and finally a big, fat ass…” Anna kept going, backing Ellie up until she felt her back hit the wall. Ellie’s eyes were wide with shock, completely unable to process the situation. She felt Anna’s hands move from her breasts, whose nipples were now completely erect, and slowly slide down her waist until she felt her waist being thrust forward slightly. She felt her body being pushed down slightly until Anna no longer had to stand on her toes to match her. Then she felt Anna’s little hands both grab a big handful of her ass and pull their bodies together. This caused Ellie to let out another little squeal of shock.

“… you think you can do whatever you want. Well, newsflash, that isn’t going to work with me!” Anna finished, her tone rising with each word. She had begun this rant intending to give Ellie a piece of her mind, but as she grabbed and felt more and more of Ellie’s body different thoughts were going through her head. 

Ellie was still too shocked to say anything, but many thoughts were also running through her head. What did Anna want or plan, and why was this treatment turning her on so much? Anna’s combination of domineering but soft touch was hitting all her buttons and felt herself incredibly aroused and wanting to make this all up however she could to Anna.

“I’m sorry, really,” Ellie sputtered out, trying to make her face look as forgiving as possible. “I really didn’t mean too, but I guess you are sort of right. “Is there anything I can do?” Ellie finished, a pleading look in her eyes that only spurred Anna on more.

Without thinking beyond her lust Anna leaned forward and kissed the elder Bartowski. One hand still holding her ass, the other had gone up and pulled their faces together. Ellie’s eyes continuously got bigger and bigger from shock, including when she felt Anna’s experienced tongue start to explore her mouth. Ellie felt herself starting to melt into the kiss as well, her forgiving mood, and Anna’s touch clouding her thoughts until she found herself wanting this as much as Anna.

So, it was the two women, locked away in Ellie’s room started making out, forgetting what this whole ordeal was about, besides the fact that Anna was clearly leading, her anger still spurring her on. Anna let her hand move off Ellie’s face and move back to her breasts and let both her hands explore at will. Ellie was moaning in pleasure as their tongues intertwined. 

Anna slowly moved them from the wall until Ellie felt the back of her legs hit the bed. Anna pushed her gently until Ellie fell onto it in a sitting position. Breaking the kiss Anna wordlessly let both her hands move to the bottom of Ellie’s top and started to unfurl it upwards, receiving no resistance from Ellie. 

Inch by inch her top was pulled up, revealing more and more smooth skin, until Anna got to her breasts. Struggling to pull the tight top over Ellie’s large breasts proved to be tougher than she expected, eventually she managed and they were finally revealed to her, albeit covered by a bra. Anna quickly pulled the top the rest of the way off. Immediately after doing so Ellie reached back and unclasped her bra and, with some help from Anna, whipped it off throwing it, along with her top, against the wall. 

Anna took a step back to admire Ellies breasts fully. She had always been annoyed by Morgan’s feelings, but to an extent understood them, and these puppies were a big part of that. Perfect in size for her frame, big enough to make every head turn, but not big enough to be obscene. Just a hint of sag to them, and topped off with a set of areolas and nipples that seemed to fit the rest of the breast just right.

Anna couldn’t take it anymore and dove face first into them, her head and face quickly enveloped by the pillowy mounds. Her hands moved to them as well, exploring them quickly with both. Her mouth and tongue working in tandem with her little fingers to probe every inch of them, marveling throughout at the soft firmness. Ellie, for her part, just had to sit and enjoy the Anna groping her smooth mounds. While Anna was sucking on one nipple she realized she wanted more out of all of this, and it was quite clear Ellie was willing.

Anna slowly pushed Ellie further and further onto the bed, until she was laying down with Anna on top of her, still going at her breasts like a teenager who just saw her first pair. Anna slid her body up Ellie’s before letting their lips lock again. Anna’s hands moved downward and started undoing Ellie’s pants while she was busy making out. 

By the time Ellie realized what Anna was doing they were halfway down her legs and Anna was shimmying down to take them completely off; leaving Ellie in nothing but her panties. Gripping them on both sides, Anna removed them as well, discarding them on the floor, and leaving Ellie fully in the nude while Anna sat clothed and smug above her. Ellie’s gleaming, and clearly already soaking, pussy was revealed, and Anna nodded approvingly at its utter baldness, finding it a perfect fit for the buxom brunette.

Anna kept one hand on Ellie to make sure she remained prone on her back then moved around and over her body until she was kneeling just above her head, looking down at Ellie’s nude body stretched in front of her. Anna reached down and slowly pulled up her dress inch by inch, letting Ellie watch in wide eyed anticipation. It quickly became apparent to Ellie that Anna had gone commando that night. Anna’s pussy, possibly even wetter than Ellie’s, had a little tuft of hair over it which drew all Ellie’s attention for the moment.

Anna scooted her body forward until her pussy was suspended directly over Ellie’s face and then, before Ellie could realize what she was planning, lowered her body until her pussy lips met with Ellie’s lips. A muffled sound could be heard below Anna, but this only caused Anna to wiggle her hips and rub her leaking juices right on Ellie’s face.

“You wanted to make it up to me, so get to it,” Anna ordered, slapping her hands on the bountiful melons in front of her, grinding her pussy deeper and deeper onto Ellie’s face.

Eventually Ellie relented. She had been to college and done her fair share of experimenting with same-sex partners. She had found out quite early she was quite good, and she didn’t mind it one bit. Her tongue snaked out and started to explore Anna’s folds, lapping up the juices, which had always been one of her favorite parts of the whole deal. One hand grabbed Anna’s ass to steady her in one place and the other reached up and started to play with Anna’s clit as best she could from her position.

Anna gripped Ellie’s tits firmly and gently rode her face, in conjunction with Ellie’s tongue, to stimulate herself as much as she could. Relishing the feeling of Ellie’s surprisingly expert tongue snaking in and around her dripping pussy Anna soon felt her orgasm building. Biting her lip to keep her from screaming out, Anna kept on grinding as Ellie got more and more into it, her tongue and fingers working harder and harder until Anna quickly found herself cumming from all the pent-up frustration and anger of the night, coupled with Ellie’s skillful touch.

Anna pulled one hand from Ellie’s breast to cover her mouth as she let out a loud moan as her body trembled from the pleasure rippling through her. As Anna was coming down from her orgasm she grabbed Ellie by her waist and slowly lowered herself until she found her face hovering just above Ellie’s now completely soaked, and bald, pussy.

She dove forward with gusto into Ellie’s quim, attacking Ellie’s dripping slit with her tongue and fingers. Anna was no stranger to pleasing a woman, and, pleasantly, found Ellie to be quite delicious. Anna clamped her legs to the side of Ellie’s head to make sure she kept going and now both women were eating and fingering the other out with abandon, pleasure rippling through both their bodies. Anna was bouncing her hips in rhythm with Ellie’s tongue, smushing her face slightly with each bounce. 

Ellie had replicated Anna’s movement and clamped her now raised legs around Anna’s tiny head, which only turned them both on more to feel their bodies practically melded perfectly together. Ellie was mostly using her fingers to excite Anna’s clit. Anna though had quickly inserted three fingers into Ellie’s sopping gash and was sucking on her engorged clit, both woman moaning into the other’s sex. 

Anna took her other hand and slowly started to drag it across Ellie’s body until it got to her backside, which elicited a clear moan of anticipation from Ellie. She was no stranger to assplay, and considering her state of arousal plus how lubed up Anna’s fingers were from touching her she wasn’t worried.

Anna circled Ellie’s asshole, teasing her more and more with each swirl, until abruptly she hesitated her middle finger on Ellie’s puckered rose and shoved it in. Joint by joint it squeezed forward, Ellie’s moans getting louder and louder until she felt Anna’s finger go knuckle deep. With that Ellie felt herself unable to contain herself anymore and found herself cumming just a hallway down from the Thanksgiving dinner. Even in the throes of her orgasm Ellie continued to pleasure Anna on top of her, slurping away with renewed vigor and passion.

This, along with the knowledge she just made Ellie cum, was enough to send Anna over the edge as well, both women sputtering and moaning into the other’s sex as waves of pleasure shot through their bodies. Slowly, because neither woman ceased pleasuring the other, both women came down from their sexual highs. Ellie continued licking Anna, even after Anna shakily got back up to a kneeling position. 

She slowly moved off Ellie’s face, moved into a kneeling position, and ordered Ellie to get behind her. Ellie was now staring at Anna upturned ass, which Anna gestured her to move closer to. Anna grabbed Ellie’s head with one hand while steadying herself on the bed with the other. 

Anna pushed Ellie’s face forward until her mouth and nose were pressed firmly onto her asshole, cutting off her air for the most part. Ellie’s senses were immediately overloaded by the new orifice in front of her, but she found herself immediately coming to enjoy them. She knew what Anna wanted from her, and she wanted it herself, greedily snaking her tongue out and started to explore the hole. 

One hand of Ellie’s held open the cheeks to allow her the best access while the other went back to Anna’s well-pleasured pussy. Her fingers starting to dive into the pussy for the first time that night. Anna’s pussy managed to fit four of Ellie’s fingers slamming into it while her tongue punched Anna’s backdoor.

Anna kept one hand on Ellie’s head making sure Ellie’s face stayed planted to her rose-bud, grinding her face deeper into her crack, while slowly bucking her hips to meet with the thrusts of Ellie’s fingers. The brunette was attacking her asshole with such enthusiasm with her tongue and mouth. Licking and sucking to her hearts content. 

“Eat my asshole, you dirty lesbo slut,” Anna said. Anna kept up this stream of dirty talk, only spurring Ellie on more. Hearing those filthy words coming out of such a small package, and one that was pushing her face into her ass only turned Ellie on more and she renewed her attack.

As Ellie used her thumb to play with Anna’s clit and started forcing her tongue in as deep as she could; Anna felt herself cumming again. Throwing her hand again over her mouth to muffle her high-pitched screams as Ellie continuously bombarded her ass with all the pleasure she could muster, Anna started cumming and cumming again. Anna bounced her ass back as each wave of toe curling pleasure wracked her body.

As Anna finally came down from her final orgasm she gently moved away from Ellie who was still kneeling on the bed, seemingly waiting for whatever was next. Anna decided that this was enough and carefully smoothed her dress down as best she could although she knew it still must look a bit off, and they both knew their faces were a bit of a mess. Anna then started to move for the door.

“Well, I know what I am thankful for this year!” Anna exclaimed with a large grin spread across her face as she left the room, slapping Ellie on her ass on her way out just to utterly complete what they had just done. Ellie was left alone, still processing all that had occurred as she slowly got up and went to gather her clothes to rejoin the festivities.


End file.
